


The end of me

by Queenofthebees



Series: Love song requiem [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Jonsa smut though, No White Walkers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “This time tomorrow I’ll be a married woman,” she whispered. Jon hissed enviously.“Don’t,” he warned, kissing her mouth once more to stop her words.





	The end of me

“We should run away,” he moaned as he grasped her hips and pulled her leg up to his waist so he could rut against her. Sansa keened, clutching him close so hard her nails cut through the material of his shirt.

“Yes,” she whimpered. “Yes, take me away Jon!”

“Don’t tempt me!” he groaned into her neck, kissing his way down her shoulder.

“This time tomorrow I’ll be a married woman,” she whispered. Jon hissed enviously.

“Don’t,” he warned, kissing her mouth once more to stop her words.

She pulled away slowly, giving him a sad smile. For a moment, he just stared at her, drinking her in with her hair painting his pillow red, her pink lips swollen from his attention.

“I love you,” he said, leaning down to peck her lips once more.

“And I love you,” she replied, lacing their fingers together and bringing his knuckles to her lips. “After tomorrow, we can be together truly.”

Jon growled before he could stop himself as images of Aegon above Sansa flooded his mind. He shook his head, trying to clear his head so as not to upset Sansa even more. She needed him to be strong for her too.

“I can’t stay much longer,” she sighed after a moment, slowly extracting herself from his arms. Jon made a moan of protest, his fingers skimming her arm in an attempt to keep them tied for those last few seconds.

“Jon, I..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she opened them again, they were already brimming with tears. "I wish it was you."

"I know," he whispered, rearing up on to his knees and leaning forward to give her a quick, gentle peck on the lips. "But, I want you to know that I won't ever hate you for this. And I don't blame you, no matter how jealous I will feel tomorrow."

Sansa nodded and Jon kissed the tears from her cheeks and held her tight against his chest. She buried her cheek against his shoulder, taking a deep inhale as though scared if she didn't drink him in now, she would never get the opportunity again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she murmured, turning away from him quickly, before the urge to stay became too great to resist.

As she closed his door, her hand lingered on the handle as she gathered the last of her strength. She squeezed her eyes shut against the burning tears and her chest ached with each heart-wrenching breath.

"Sansa."

She startled, turning to see Robb at the end of the corridor, staring at her with a grim expression. Her cheeks burned as she opened her mouth to come up with an excuse but Robb waved his hand and linked his arm with hers with a quick shush. 

Sansa blinked in confusion as he led her down the corridor and into the abandoned library. She watched as he stalked down the aisles of books, checking for anyone lingering before he turned to her.

"I saw you and Jon sneaking off earlier," he whispered. "Be thankful it was me and not Aegon, Rhaegar or a Targaryen guard."

Shame and bitter angry surged through her and Sansa bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying something about how Robb never liked Aegon anyway.

"We haven't lain together," she bit out. _I've tried, believe me!_

To her surprise though, Robb merely gave her a half-smile, something she had always known to be followed by some bout of mischief from her older brother. 

Her eyes dropped to watch his hand reach into his pocket and pull out the little vial of liquid.

"Put this in his wine when you're alone. He'll be knocked out in minutes and he won't remember anything when he wakes up. Cut your finger to fake your maiden blood."

"Robb," she said in awe, her voice already choking with grateful tears.

"You deserve someone like Jon for your first, not Aegon," he replied. "But don't make it a habit alright? After tomorrow night, I don't want you to be sneaking around with Jon anymore. You'll be a married woman, Sansa."

"I promise!" she said instantly, stretching her hand to take the vial.

_Liar._

Robb gave her a long look and she was sure that he was well aware of the fact she was lying. But he handed her the bottle with a sigh regardless and it made shame churn in her gut, knowing she was going to betray him.

_What choice is there? I can't choose a life without Jon at all._

"Another thing," Robb said quickly as she pocketed the vial. "Don't let Jon spill inside of you. Moon tea isn't always safe, you don't want to be relying on it." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a sad smile. "Your children must be Aegon's Sansa. I hate it, but you know it's true."

"I understand," Sansa replied dully.

The thought of having Aegon's children made bile rise in her throat but her brother spoke true. He was risking both their lives for this one chance for her to be with Jon. Giving her maidenhead to Jon was all she could allow, she knew it in the darkest corners of her heart.

Life wasn't like a song after all.

***

Sansa didn't know how she managed to get through the whole wedding ceremony without looking at Jon. She feared that if she did, all her heartache and longing would be plain to see for everyone. And both she and Jon would be punished for it. 

But as Aegon pawed at her, his hands possessive on her hip, her shoulder, she wanted to look but she dared not. If she looked then, he would likely storm the room and throw Aegon across the table. She would love that in truth, but again, the risk was too great.

So she forced a smile, the picture of a radiant bride, eager to please her husband.

Until the bedding ceremony was called.

Robb instantly jumped to his feet as two men grabbed Sansa's arm and tugged her from her chair. Jon was there in the blink of an eye, shoving one of the men away as they tore at Sansa's dress. Aegon laughed, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Relax!" he insisted, taking a casual sip of his wine. "It is tradition!"

"My sister deserves more respect than this," Robb hissed, pulling Sansa away from the groping men and into his side protectively.

"I thought you gave her into my protection," Aegon responded simply, clasping Sansa's arm and tugging her to him. "Therefore, I think this is not your concern."

"Robb, don't!" Sansa whispered when he stepped forward again.

"Clever and beautiful," Aegon quipped, tightening his arm around her and still smiling with a false sweetness that made Robb's face burn red with anger. 

"Aegon," Jon said carefully, his eyes fixed on his brother's face. "You're a prince. Start acting like one and treat your wife with respect."

"Ah yes. Ever the knight, aren't you Jon? Perhaps you should join the Night's Watch? You've been celibate all your life anyway, you won't know what you're missing. And I'll get some peace and quiet."

"That is enough!" Rhaegar stated coolly from behind Aegon. He stood from his chair, fixing his eldest son with a glare. "Go to your chambers and do your duty instead of winding your brother up."

Aegon huffed but said nothing more. Draining his cup, he grasped Sansa's wrist again and pulled her down the steps from the high table and through the gathered crowd. Turning her head, she could see Robb and Jon still standing on the dais. Robb's hands were balled into fists and Jon looked as though she had cut his heart out herself and stood on it.

As Aegon opened the door to his chambers, her eyes instantly fell on the two goblets and the pitcher of wine on the table. Her husband was wasting no time in undoing his doublet and panic rose in Sansa's chest as she hurried across the room to the table.

"Would you like some wine my prince?" she asked gently, pouring a cup before he could answer.

"No," he stated. "I want you out of that dress."

Sansa's chest felt tight as she fought to control her breathing. Keeping her back to him, she made a show of taking the pins out of her hair and placing them on the table before pouring another goblet of wine.

"Please," she murmured prettily, turning her head to flutter her eyelashes at him. "It would calm my nerves. I hear it is better for the man when the woman is relaxed."

"Who told you that?" Aegon asked, fixing her with a suspicious glare.

"My mother," Sansa replied smoothly. "She wanted me to be a good wife and please you as much as I could. She told me all about her wedding night."

Aegon continued to stare at her for a moment and Sansa feared that her lie had been caught, that she would have to give up her maidenhead to him after all. But then he shrugged and bent over to untie his boots, muttering a 'very well' at her. 

Sansa turned back to the table, taking the vial out from her bodice while he was distracted. She poured the liquid into the cup and picked them both up, handing the tainted one to Aegon.

She took a small sip of her own wine, watching him carefully as he took a large gulp of his drink. He pulled a face, glancing towards her. "I think its off."

"It does have a funny taste," Sansa lied, frowning down at her cup. "Well, I suppose we should..."

She stood up quickly and undid the laces on the front of her dress. Aegon sat up straight, grinning lecherously as she shrugged the material off her shoulders and stepped out of her skirts as they pooled at her feet. Kicking her slippers off, she moved to climb onto the bed, laying on her back as she suspected Aegon wanted her to do.

He moved on top of her, his hand pulling his breeches down. Sansa forced herself to look up at the ceiling, not wanting to see any part of him if she could help it. She froced herself to breathe normally, willed her heart to stop pounding so hard in her chest.

_Any moment now. It's going to kick in and he will wake up thinking it was done._

She bit hard on her cheek to stop herself making a disgusted noise as he panted against her neck, his tongue sliding across her skin and dangerously close to the top of her breasts. Her hands curled into the sheets and she hoped he merely thought her to be a shy maiden as he grabbed her shift and pulled it upwards.

For a horrible moment, Sansa thought the drug wasn't going to work as Aegon rutted against her small clothes. Panic rose through her and she felt the sob rise in her throat at the thought of laying with him when she thought she would be giving her maidenhead to Jon. Aegon chuckled into her neck.

"Don't worry, it only hurts the first time. By tomorrow night, you'll be taking me no problem!"

She wanted to slap his hands away as he tugged her small clothes down and settled himself against her. Sansa slammed her eyes shut, turning her head away as she braced herself for the inevitable pain both physical and in her own heart. But it never came.

She opened her eyes, glancing down as she felt Aegon collapse against her chest. A breath of relief escaped her, followed by a delirious laugh at her own sheet luck.

She used all her strength to shove him off of her, crinkling her nose at the grunt that escaped him as he fell onto his back. Standing quickly, she grabbed a pin from the table and hurried back to the bed. She hissed as the slid the sharp edge across her finger, holding it above the spot on the bed where her he had been ready to enter her.

Satisfied with the drops of blood on the sheets, she popped her finger in her mouth to soothe the sting and grabbed her cloak, throwing it on. As she opened the door, Robb was there, as he had promised. He grabbed her hand, pulling her down the corridor with him to Jon's room.

"Does he know?" she whispered. Robb shook his head.

When Jon opened the door, Sansa instantly threw herself at him, clutching his close as her hands buried in his hair and her nose nuzzled against his shoulder. She could feel the wetness on his cheeks, telling her he had been crying just seconds before they had come.

"I'll be back to take you back to your rooms later Sansa."

"Thank you," she murmured, turning her head to give her brother a grateful smile.

"Sansa," Jon sighed sweetly, his embrace tightening around her.

"Aegon thinks he has had me," she explained, her fingers already fumbling with the hem of his night shirt. "No more excuses Jon. I want you, all of you."

His lips crashed onto hers as he spun them around, guiding her backwards towards the bed. Sansa's nails dug into his shoulders in desperation as they tumbled on top of the furs in a breathless heap.

"I didn't think it would work," she murmured, her hands splaying across his back as she sought comfort in the crook of his neck. "Gods Jon I don't ever want to lie with him."

"I know," he whispered, kissing her temple firmly. Sansa angled her head back to give him a steely look.

"Make me think of you when I'm with him," she challenged, her arm already curling around his neck to bring him down into a deep, messy kiss.

Jon groaned against her, his hands ghosting down her sides and to the edge of her shift. Unlike with Aegon, she had no patience for waiting for Jon's touch and so, she reached down to tug the garment up until it sat above her breasts. She grinned at the way Jon's eyes widened as they fixed upon her chest. She practically purred as his hand gently slide across her quivering stomach until it gently grasped her right breast.

"Oh Jon!" she moaned when his thumb grazed her nipple, her back arching for more.

"I wish I could spend all night touching you," he murmured before he started placing kisses from her stomach up to her chest. "I'd lick every inch of you if I could."

Sansa mewled when he kissed a path to her breast, replacing his thumb with his lips and tongue while his other hand moved to her neglected breast. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling and as much as she would love to take him up on the offer, she knew their time was limited. So, with reluctant hands, she gently pushed his head and hand away, tugging him up for another gentle kiss.

"I want to kiss you here," he moaned, his fingers pressing against the front of her small clothes.

"We don't have time," she argued. 

"We do," Jon insisted, already sliding down the bed and parting her legs.

Another protest was already on her lips, as he hooked his fingers into her small clothes and pulled them down. But then his tongue swiped through her, settling on her clit with a rough stroke that had her hips jerking up to meet him, and she wondered why she had ever thought to stop him.

Her moans echoed around them, her body despersting jerking in pleasure as he parted her lips with his thumbs and insistently flicked his tongue against her clit.

She felt his finger circling her entrance and she spread her legs wider, earning a hum of approval from Jon. 

He swiped his finger through her folds, gathering her wetness as he reared up, smirking at Sansa's disappointed whine.

Her face flushed as his eyes gazed at her face, watching her reaction as his finger pushed inside of her.

She reached for his arms, nails digging into his skin through the shirt he still wore, and she pulled him close, angling her head so he could hear her sweet, encouraging whimpers in his ear.

Jon groaned against her neck as she nipped at his earlobe. His head turned to capture her lips again as he pushed another finger inside of her.

"Jon, please!" she moaned, sliding her arms under his own to clutch at his back. "I'm ready!"

He moved backwards, sliding between her open thighs. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, lifting her eyebrows in silent command.

"I want to feel all of you," she murmured, running her hands along the muscles of his stomach as he exposed them.

He leaned down again, pressing his lips against hers tenderly as he shifted back into position. Sansa reached for him, her hand cupping his cheek and keeping him as close as possible as he reached down to guide himself inside of her.

Her breath hitched at the stretch, her nails digging into his arms in response to the slight sting she felt at him pushing forward. He stilled, breathing a harsh exhale through his nose as he trembled with the effort to remain still for her. She reached for his hand, curling their fingers together in silent gratitude of his care and she smiled when he squeezed her hand in return.

"You can move," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Inexperience made his movements jerky, his wish to make it pleasurable for her was clearly struggling against his body's instinct of seeking his own finish. She hadn't expected anything amazing but his kisses, his whispered declarations against her ear made it perfect to her.

She was so lost in her thoughts of him and his sweetness that she missed the signs, missed his hips speeding up, missed his teeth biting into his lips and his eyes clenching shut. Only when a strangled curse broke past his lips did she realise he was about to finish and she gasped, pressing her hands against his shoulders.

"Jon, don't spend in..." she began to beg, her eyes wide with panic as he cut across her and she realised she had protested too late. 

"Fuck, I... I can't -" he moaned, his hips flush against hers as he spilled inside of her.


End file.
